


Драбблинчики с Масленичной недели ФФ

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблики с феста "Здравствуй, Масленица, блин!", проходившего на @сообществе Final Fantasy Fanfiction 20-26 февраля 2012 года. В основном - юмор, но есть и немного морализаторства в конце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Принести тебе стремянку?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFXII: Бальфир, Фран, Ноно

\- Принести тебе стремянку, купо? - поинтересовался Ноно, с ехидцей посмеиваясь в кулак. Бальфир моргнул и развернулся к муглу, пытаясь сделать это легко, небрежно, но выпитое вино било в затылок и сбивало с ног.  
Но Бальфир не был бы отважным воздушным пиратом, если бы не устоял и не развернулся всё-таки.  
\- За-чем? - спросил он техника, сдвинув брови для суровости.  
\- Чтоб до неё дотянуться, купо! - Бальфир махнул рукой, угрожающе, и мугл, дразнясь, перепорхнул подальше. Виера, потягивавшая своё вино в уголке, едва заметно улыбнулась, и вновь вернулась к неотложным делам - к заточке стрел.  
Бальфир плюнул на разбирательства с муглом, подошел к её столу, сел напротив и послал ей самую обаятельную из своих пьяных улыбок. Виера удивленно дернула бровью.  
\- Мэм, - с чувством произнёс Бальфир. - Я встретил вас и всё былое... - он прищелкнул пальцами, пытаясь подобрать слова, не подобрал и решил сказать иначе. - Ваши глу-бокие глаза, ваши длинные ресницы и такие... такие большие...  
\- Сиськи? - хмыкнула виера.  
\- Нет, ну что вы! - Бальфир смутился и почесал нос. - Уши. Хотя сиськи... то-сть груди, они тоже... очень... очень. И стрелы. Вы ж стреляете хорошо, я ви-дел. Короче. Вы вся такая... А я такой... Да и Ноно тоже ниче так.  
Виера склонила голову к плечу, улыбаясь.   
\- Ну-ну. И?  
\- Мэм, - проникновенно сказал Бальфир, наклоняясь к ней через стол и с восторгом втягивая ноздрями тонкий аромат её духов.   
\- А пойдемте с нами на дело?


	2. Что-нибудь получится?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFXII: Ларса, Габрант (Баш), Ваан

\- Что-нибудь получится? - с надеждой спросил Ларса. Габрант покачал головой:  
\- Не думаю, ваше величество. Вы же сами видите - у вас плотный распорядок дня, в девять - прием сенаторов, в одиннадцать - депутация из Набрадийской Автономии, в три...  
\- Да, - отмахнулся Ларса, - я знаю.  
Он вновь сел за стол и принял ответственный императорский вид. Впрочем, ненадолго - потому что за окном промелькнул странный силуэт, Габрант вскочил, оттесняя императора и прикрывая собой, Ларса вскочил тоже, удивленный.  
\- Хей! - крикнул Ваан, висящий за окном на ховере. - Твое величество! Обещал девушке поход в зоосад и фруктовый лёд? Собирайся!  
\- Но... - моргнул Ларса и переглянулся с ошеломленным подобной наглостью Габрантом. - У меня сенаторы и депутация...  
\- К Оккуриям всех! - заржал Ваан. - Я тебя похищаю! На три часа! Полетели!  
  
\- Как ты узнал об этом способе подлета? - спросил Ларса, устраиваясь на сидении за спиной Ваана.   
\- Бальфир рассказал! Держись крепче!  
Ларса уцепился за пояс, улыбнулся Ваану в затылок, и тогда - фьють! - ховер рванул с места вертикально вверх и устремился в небеса.


	3. Каждый сходит с ума по-своему

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFXII: Бальфир, Фран

\- Каждый сходит с ума по-своему, - так прокомментировала Фран попытки Бальфира вскрыть артефакт, найденный у бужербийского старьевщика. Бальфир только отмахнулся и продолжал ковырять прибор (он был уверен в этом, хотя и не знал, к чему его можно было приспособить) отверткой.   
\- Я, в конце концов, сын своего отца, - сообщил он не без гордости.  
"Ты уже сошел с ума?" - могла бы скептически отозваться Фран, но из деликатности промолчала, и Бальфир, отложив отвертку и теперь старательно пытаясь поддеть один из сегментов ножом, без помех закончил свою мысль:  
\- Я исследователь.  
\- Спасибо, хоть ты не занимаешься этим на корабле.  
\- Пожалуйста. Принесешь мне молоток?  
\- Нет. Ты собрался его разбить? Не боишься, что он взорвется?  
\- Ещё можно облить кислотой, - радостно сообщил Бальфир. - Или положить под пресс. Или...  
\- Он перестанет работать.  
\- А он и сейчас не работает! А я хочу знать, что у него внутри. И что означают эти квадраты, и как все двадцать шесть составить вместе, чтоб были одинаковые по сторонам. Я его уже и так крутил, и сяк, по всем трем осям...  
\- Ты должен был бы спросить у продавца.  
\- Он и сам не знал.  
\- Давай спросим у муглов?  
\- Нет! Я должен разобраться сам.  
Фран только вздохнула и прилегла рядом на траве. Лучший экипаж этого Неба был временно выведен из строя диковинной игрушкой.  
Зато можно было отлично выспаться.


	4. Мы подумаем об этом завтра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFXII: братья Баннанса

"Мы подумаем об этом завтра", - отмахивался отец, когда что-то опять шло не так, как надо. Мать смотрела на отца, раскрыв рот, и не решалась перечить. Дети верили родителям и ждали решения, но каждый день опять наступало сегодня и не время думать.   
Потом мать умерла. Младший рос болезненным и, при этом, чересчур энергичным ребенком, он постоянно попадал в неприятности. Но старший и средний всё равно не знали, что с ним делать.  
У них у всех был дефицит внимания - своего и к себе.  
В шестнадцать лет каждый убегал. Старший - в лаборатории, изучать биологию чужих рас, крохотные организмы в пробирках интересовали его больше происходившего дома. Младший - в небо, получив основные навыки на военных кораблях, а потом свой собственный, почти-гражданский катер, он и вовсе покинул Аркадию. Среднему не досталось ни логичного склада ума старшего, ни безрассудности младшего, зато удачливости и самоуверенности у него хватило - он убежал в политику.  
Старший в лаборатории отравился газом до инвалидности. За младшим по всему небу охотились судьи, за средним судьи пришли - нечего быть зятем мятежного сенатора. Отцу некогда было думать об этом.  
Или он только говорил, что не думал.  
Или и правда - уже не умел.  
Спустя год, когда на трон вступил мальчик-император и объявили амнистию, все трое встретились у могилы отца. Завтра пришло к ним удивительно безрадостным.  
\- Зато оно наше, - решительно сказал средний. Младший ухмыльнулся, старший потянулся и дернул его за ухо.  
Завтра всё-таки наступило.


End file.
